Sasuna Uchiha
by semPIE129
Summary: Sasuna Uchiha was an ordinary girl living in a small east coast town. She lives with her older brother, Itachi. Her parents are probably the richest folks in town, but they are too stingy to spare any of that cash for posterity. Due to this, Itachi works all day and almost all night to support the family and Sasuna tries her hardest to make him proud. (modern au)
1. Chapter 1 - You're Late!

Chapter 1

"Sasuna!" Itachi called from the kitchen, tapping his foot impatiently. A light green apron swung at his hips.

"Coming! coming!" A voice hollered down from upstairs. After several ushered sounds, the girl came running down the steps, pulling up her skirt on the way.

"You're late!" He stated, pointing to her chair in a demanding way.

The girl rolled her eyes before snatching her shoes and taking a seat. "My alarm was broken." She muttered the excuse under her breath, pulling up her left sock before tugging on a sneaker.

"And whose fault, may I ask, was that?" He said, flipping a pancake before returning his scornful gaze back to her.

"Well, sorry!" She said defensively, standing up to stomp her foot with only one shoe on, the other still in her hand. "I was groggy, okay? And it j-just fell!" Blushing, she pointed an accusing finger at her brother. "H-hey! It's not like it hasn't happened to you!"

Itachi quickly turned his face from her, flushed. "Enough of that." He said in a calm tone. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Sasuna sat back down with a huff, finally making time to lug on her spare sneaker. "Itachi?" She asked, calmly.

"Hm?" He offered as to show he acknowledged her question before placing a disheveled plate of food in front of her.

"Are you gonna be home early tonight?" She offered, poking her food anxiously with her fork.

Itachi plopped himself next to her with a sigh, taking a heaping forkful of pancake. "Maybe," He said between bites, "Sorry Sasu, but you know how it gets." He added, rubbing her back before stuffing the rest of the food into his mouth and washing his dish. "Come on, eat up!" He urged her, before leaving the room. His footsteps could be heard as he ascended the stairs and entered his room.

Sasuna pulled her hood over her head, despite being indoors, and walked into the living room, gathering all her homework and such into one pile before shoving everything violently into her schoolbag. "Sorry Sasu!" She imitated her brother, growing angrier by the second as she tore her packed lunch from the counter with a scowl, nearly ripping the contacts straight from the bag. "But you know how it is!" She stomped towards the garage, swinging her pack over her shoulder and tightening her grip on the paper-lunch which already suffocating in her grasp.

"Sasuna, you ready?" Her brother called, bounding down the steps, his work bag and keys at hand. Sasuna looked up, trying hard to hide her anger. She stared into his eyes, surrounded by dark rings from sleep deprivation. She now felt a little guilty for slandering his name. "Sasuna? You alright?"

She stiffened before giving a hesitant yes. She then whipped open the door and rushed for the car, slamming open the passenger side to the mini-van and clambering inside.

Itachi sat in the driver's seat, placing the keys firmly in the ignition and slamming his foot on the gas. The van tore from the driveway, careening into the street, nearly rear-ending an oncoming vehicle.

Having nearly gotten into an accident, several horns blared as Itachi internally cussed. He veered off to the side, pulling over a few blocks away from the school to turn to the side and give his younger sister a smile. "Is it okay if I drop you off here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuna rolled her eyes. "You can be so weird sometimes." She muttered, getting from the car. She walked around the hood and stopped in front of his open window. "But I love ya!" She leaned through and kissed his cheek, waving farewell as he disappeared into the rush hour traffic.

Letting out a long sigh she looked ahead, raising a hand to shade her eyes from the persisting sun. "This is going to be a long day." Avoiding eye contact with strangers, the girl continued down the sidewalk, her scruffy school bag slung over her shoulder. A light cloud of dust floated from behind her, the side of the road being hot and dry.

 _Sometimes I hate him so much_ , Sasuna thought, stopping for a moment to stare down at a broken bottle. _But sometimes I love him just the same._ She let out a long sigh, walking over the glass, enjoying the crunching sound the shards made beneath her. "Either way, I want to make him proud."


	2. Chapter 2 - She Likes Girls

Chapter 2

Sasuna arrived at class with little time to spare. The bell rang a few short moments after she took a seat, and knowing her fans, she wouldn't be let alone to herself until the end of the school day.

Making the mistake of sitting directly next to an open seat, a jittery figure with the sworn duty of stalking Sasuna, made their home in the empty space. Her pink hair was just a nuisance and her bright green eyes were always so ecstatic they annoyed the emo female very much. "Out, Sakura! No one said you could sit here!" Sasuna instantly ordered just as the bubble gum girl touched her skirt to the seat.

The girl just bounced about in her chair, before wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and muttering a response. "I didn't think I needed a note, Sasuna! But if I do, can you give me the seal of approval!?" She bent towards the twitching raven, lips puckered.

"S-stop that!" The girl blushed before replacing her face for her hand and shoving Sakura's awaiting lips away from her own, the farther the better. "Keep your germs to yourself! Plus no kissing in class, you know how pissed Mr. Umino gets about physical contact!" She hissed at the pinkette.

Sakura went silent for a short moment before leaping onto the desk, "Then it is my sworn duty as a fangirl to convince him otherwise!" She announced in a manly voice, pumping her fists. Luckily no one noticed or else the embarrassed Uchiha might have just sunken into the floor.

"Enough, Haruno!" A voice demanded from the front of the room. "You can scream all you want at break, but not in my class! We've been over this! Now sit down and pay attention before I send you to the Principal!" Iruka Umino, Sasuna's homeroom teacher, blurted before observing each one of his students with a stern eye. It was said he could spot a student who had unfinished homework from a mile away and smell anyone who had failed a test, without even having to ask.

He inhaled sharply before slapping his things on his desk with an enthusiastic smile. "So, as you all know, a few tests are coming up! Nothing too final, but for those fencers it could be a make it or break it chance at good grades!" Several students, including Sasuna, began to sweat profusely, their brows teeming with droplets of perspiration. "Now, if I was a nice caring person I would give you time to study!" Everyone perked up, some already searching their bags for study materials. "But I'm not!" He began to laugh maniacally at the sight of all his students' disappointed faces.

 _'He is enjoying this a little too much!_ ' Sasuna inwardly hissed, seething.

"However, I will give you some additional work to get you prepared! You will have the rest of class to finish them, and if you don't, then they are due tomorrow at the beginning of class! No exceptions!"

All the students released an exaggerated sigh before replying with a sturdy "yes." Iruka was the master when it came to timeliness, so a tardy assignment was a big deal in his class. Seventy five percent off final score, no matter what, if turned in a day late... and who knew how low it could get if it was any longer a wait then that? No one wanted to find out.

Iruka stood and began leafing through a set of pamphlets, tossing a set down each row of desks, ignoring any snarky comments or sassy comebacks. He may be timely and a pain in the butt sometimes, but he never really cared what his students said to him. Well, unless it was an incorrect answer to a question he asked, then the torment may seem endless for the poor unsuspecting victim.

"You can work with a partner if you want!" Iruka stated, trying to lighten the dankened mood the room had fallen into, "But if it gets too noisy y'all need to shut up! Got it?" He had finished handing out papers and now stood at the head of the room, hands on his hips. Everyone nodded, slightly pleased with the new arrangements, and began to wander about, searching for a friend.

Sasuna shot up from her seat but wasn't fast enough and was caught off guard, as always, by a barrage of fans. And to say the truth, she hated each and everyone of them for that title. One of the only fans she could stand was Sakura, and that was probably because she was one of the only ones of the same sex as the poor raven.

Meanwhile, a new blonde student sat in the back, a wad of gum churning between his teeth. "Hey, what's up with that?" He asked a nearby friend who was sharpening his pencil, pointing at a herd of students with a tan finger.

The boy with a dog-hoodie didn't even have to look up at the crowd before he responded coolly, "Sasuna Uchiha. A hot smooth chick with lots of cash. Boys and girls alike are all over her." He finished up his pencil and started to scribble on the worksheet, messing up a few times and having to dig through his dog-themed-backpack for an eraser. "Personally she is just okay, I am more into chicks with good grades, but hey, I could get used to her if I had to."

"Sure Kiba," the blue-eyed blonde rolled his eyes at his friend. "I doubt the babe is that insanely good looking! No one can draw such a crowd!" He blew a bubble before bursting it with a flick of his tongue. The popping sound echoed throughout the classroom but was instantly silenced by the hustle and bustle of partner picking.

Sasuna struggled to squeeze out of the confusion alive as several men grappled at her. "She's mine!" Sakura proclaimed before flying to the rescue, hugging Sasuna tight and dragging her off to another desk.

Everyone heaved a big sigh, realizing that no one was getting the Uchiha away from the crazy pinkette now and just started pairing up with each other. "Thanks I guess..." Sasuna muffled out, looking away a little flushed and not just from the lack of breath.

"It's alright, angel!" Sakura blew a kiss before pulling out the worksheets. "So! Let's start!"

Through all the fuss Naruto hadn't gotten a chance to see the said 'Ms. Popular' and had given up on trying so that he could cheat the answers from his canine-admiring pal's page.

"Naruto," Kiba stated in an irritated tone, "you know you're never gonna pass a test if you roll all the answers off of me." He gave his buddy a beaming look before sighing, acknowledging he was never going to get through to him. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes and brought them back to the paper.

A high-collared male opposite of Kiba was ignoring the agitated sounds of his friend and rather watching the back of a certain girl's head. "Sakura. She seems like your type, Naruto." The boy said calmly, keeping his hot gaze, which was hidden behind a pair of shaded glasses, upon her.

"Shino? Are you going girl-crazy too? What is up with you guys!" Naruto brought his hands above his head, as if to signal a surrender.

Shino shook his head, "I am doing it for you. See the girl with pink hair? She is strong, has great grades, and is not too poor. A definite future success. If you hook up with her early you could be in for some big bucks in the future." He rolled his eyes at his friends blank look. "Meaning: ask her out and you could get good dough!"

"Plus, she's pretty hot!" A feminine voice sounded from Naruto's left. A dark haired girl sat, clutching to Naruto's arm, a sneaky smile on her lips, "And I met with her a few times. She is definitely your type!" Her smile grew wider as she rubbed Naruto's bicep in a friendly way.

An ordinary passer-by may think that they were a couple, but in reality, they had more of a sister-brother relationship. Hinata was just a very hands-on girl, so this kind of touchy-feely reaction was more of a bad habit then sexual notion.

Naruto scoffed, "What? You want me to go there now!?" Everyone nodded and the agitated blonde scowled. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino... if I get slapped for this I am throwing you all under the bus!" He stood up, walking towards the chatting female his snickering friends had pointed out. He took the gum from his mouth and jabbed in under the nearest desk before stopping directly beside the girl.

Halting her talk for a short while, Sakura raised a confused gaze to the anxious male. "Yes?" She asked skeptically. "I hope you are not here for my Sasuna!" She was about to wrap her arms around Sasuna but was shoved away before she could even get close.

"Your... what?" Naruto just shook his head. "I am here for you, sweet cheeks." His sly grin widened and he poked his chest with his thumb. "Naruto Uzumaki, a newbie here at Konoha High, and my friends were telling me about you so I-"

"Really?" Interrupting the boy's introduction, Sakura stroked her chin as if thinking but stopped mid-stroke to look up with sweet eyes. "Yeah sorry, not interested!"

For some reason, taking offense to this, Naruto squatted to get eye level with the writing girl. "Hey! What's wrong with me?" His gaze narrowed as she seemed to go through another lengthy thinking process.

"Well for one, you are totally selfish! Second, sorry for the rude awakening, but you aren't that hot! And third... I am already taken!" She stuck her nose in the air, but before she could flaunt said love, someone struck her upside the head.

"No! She is not taken!" Sasuna responded with a growl. "For the final time, Sakura, I am not your girlfriend!"

And instantly Naruto knew what the "problem" was. Or more like what his problem was.

Sakura was into other girls. He nodded and stood, letting the two girls bicker it out to themselves and returned to his squad. "You tried hooking me up with a lesbian!? That has got to be the worst move yet, you guys! At least do some research into their sexuality before launching me into full on flirt mode! I mean come on!" He shook a fist threateningly in Shino's face before releasing a long sigh and plopping back into his seat, flopping his arms to his sides, where Hinata took back her clingy position.

Shino took a double-take. "Damn, I though she was straight."

"Yeah, me too!" Kiba added in with a comforting pat on the back. "Sorry dude!"

"Same here." Hinata interjected sweetly, receiving pleading looks from all the men.

It was only the start of second period and things were already so intense. _'So much for a good first day_!' Naruto thought to himself, rolling his eyes and packing his things. ' _And something tells me it's going to be a long one, too!'_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sunny Boy

Chapter 3

Sasuna sat in the back of the cafeteria, gnawing obnoxiously at a stick of gum. Her nose was buried in a book, her eyes scanning each page with the same ferocity she did everything else.

Sakura sat besides her, pink ear buds extending from her cherry-blossom iPod. Her head bobbed slightly along with the music, her mouth taking tiny bites from her baloney sandwich. Her eyes occasionally drifted over to stare at Sasuna, who couldn't have looked any less amused.

"Hey Sakura!" A group of three girls began migrating across the room towards the couple. A blonde waved, a grin spread wide across her face. To her left was a raven, her long hair swaying well below her waist. And on her right was a brunette, brown hair tied up in two high buns.

"Hey Ino! Hinata! Tenten!" The pinkette waved back, pulling an earbud from her ear.

"Care to join us?" They offered, stopping a few feet away, motioning towards a conveniently empty table.

Sakura stiffened, looking from Sasuna to her best friends and back to Sasuna again. "S-sure!" She chirped, picking up her lunch. "B-bye Sasuna!"

Sasuna didn't even look up, seeming even further immersed in her novel then before.

Ino scoffed, pulling Sakura in close. "Drop her." She mumbled. "She's not worth your time."

Looking up with pleading green eyes, Hinata and Tenten both nodded in agreement. "It's for the best, Sakura." Hinata comforted.

"Yeah." Sakura mumbled. "For the best." Her hands tightened around her lunch tray before she placed it on the tabletop. "I-I have to use the r-restroom, be right back!" And with that, she ran off.

"Hey Naruto." Shino intoned, pulling an apple from his paper lunch. "Where's Hina?"

Naruto shrugged, sipping some milk through a colorful straw. "With her other friends." He set his drink down to observe the cliques about him. He easily spotted Hinata's dark hair, swaying freely about her.

Kiba elbowed Naruto in the gut, causing the blonde to grumble and turn towards his dog-obsessed friend. "Sasuna." He nodded his head in Hinata's direction. "Over there."

Naruto squinted, observing the three girls who had been chatting furiously. "Where?" He asked, facing his friend for the second time, "and why?"

"Well, since Sakura wasn't interested in your manly charm, I think Sasuna is the second best bet."

Naruto stood quickly and shook his fist in an intimidating way. "Hell no! You remember what went down in class last time! I'm not going to get embarrassed like that again! No way!"

"Oh come on." Shino placed a hand on Naruro's shoulder, pulling him back down. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Why are you playing match maker all of a sudden anyways!? I'm not that lonely!" If he had been in a cartoon, steam would be shooting from his ears.

"Besides," Kiba added with a smirk, ignoring the blonde's brutish complaint, "she's hotter."

" _Much_ hotter." Shino nodded.

Naruto was suddenly interested. Yeah yeah, he didn't pick girls _just_ for looks, but that Sakura chick had been pretty good looking. And if Kiba thought this Sasuna was 'hotter', she must be the real deal.

"Fine." Naruto stood and stretched, suddenly calm, "point her out."

Shino and Kiba both extended a finger towards a hunched figure, her hood pulled up all the way, and a book covering the rest of her face.

If her posture said anything about her, it would be screaming "leave me alone!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "why do you always have to pick the hard ones?" He began to make his way towards the shady figure, slyly strolling past Hinata's group.

Tenten giggled, pointing at Ino, "Hina's right! You DO look like that dude from that rock band... what was it... The Akatsuki or something?"

Ino blushed, "at least he's hot!" She fiddled with her bangs before suddenly becoming serious. "Uh... Hinata?"

"Yeah?" The girl finished up her Instagram post before looking up from her phone.

"Is that Naruto!?"

"Hey." Naruto smiled, leaning against the wall casually over Sasuna, who didn't seem to notice his looming presence.

"Buzz off." The hooded girl mumbled, lifting her hand to shoo him away without tearing her gaze from the page. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Naruto twitched, _who does this chick think she is!? I'm not going down like this! Two girls in the same day, this is pathetic! Did Sakura tell her something about me!?_ "Hey, whatever that Sakura nerd said about me isn't true! I am not-"

There was a soft shuffling sound as Sasuna stood, cutting him off mid-sentence; her dark eyes staring directly into his. She was the same height as him, "Had I not made myself clear before? I said: I'm busy."

Without realizing it, a small crowd had gathered around the two, several softly chanting for a fight while others mumbled, making rumors.

"Oh come on! Who are you trying to fool?" Naruto scoffed, taking his hand from the wall and placing it sassily on his hip. "That emo facade isn't foolin' anyone! You're really just another prissy dress-up doll, like all the other popular girls!"

Several girls snickered while others let out a low groan, NO ONE challenged Sasuna and got out alive.

A small laugh escaped the hooded girl, her arm raising from her side and sliding off her sweater, tossing it into the crowd; where a random fan magically appeared to snatch it: mid-air.

"Look sunshine," Sasuna smiled, agitated mirth obvious in her expression. She blew hair from her face, taking a threatening step forward. "You may think that drawl of yours is cute, but just know I don't let bumpkins walk on me much less tease me about my looks." She looked Naruto over one last time, her smile slowly fading away, replaced with a look of disgust. "If anyone walked on anyone, it would be me wiping my shoes on you this morning, you filthy doormat!"

Naruto stood there, slightly dumbfounded. He had never been called a bumpkin before, much less a doormat! Before he could even think of formulating a response, a path had already cleared where Sasuna made her dramatic exit.

Flushed and agitated, Naruto made his retreat, making sure to stomp hard on both his friends' feet.

"Ow!" Kiba wailed, rubbing his foot with an anguished expression. "What was that for?"

"I'm assuming it didn't go well?" Shino offered to his friend, who was still red in the face.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He grumbled, sinking further into his seat. "Worst first day ever."


	4. Chapter 4 - Moon And Sun Are Both Alone

Chapter 4

Sasuna sat at the bus stop, tapping rapidly at her phone screen, seemingly deep in a texting frenzy.

"Damn it," she said aloud, shutting her device and storing it in her back pocket. Itachi was going to be home late, again.

The bus rolled up only moments later. Sasuna got up, pulling out a dollar and shoving it into the drivers hand. "Keep the change," she muttered lazily, trudging to the back of the bus.

Just as she sat down and the bus doors began to close, someone hollering from outside, causing for the driver to stall and let the new passenger aboard.

The blonde gave the driver seventy-five cents exactly, before searching for a seat. Staring straight down the aisle, he spotted a familiar figure. Their hooded, hunched body easy to spot from the crowd.

 _Dang!_ He hissed to himself, stealing a front seat, hoping she didn't notice him. After a few undisturbed moments, and the bus began to move, he relaxed. Pulling out his iPod, he started his "bus ride home" playlist. his head bobbed to the beat, his eyes viewing the world rushing past him.

He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to be anywhere, really. Letting out a great sigh, he stood to stretch as the bus rolled to a stop. As he walked out into the aisle, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry-" He turned around, his eyes growing wide. "Um-uh..."

"Shut up, Naruto." She muttered, her eyes still hidden under the hood. Her nose was a bright red, the same as her cheeks. If he didn't know any better, Naruto would have said she was crying. "Unless this is your stop, sit back down." Her demanding tone almost scared him stiff.

"No, I just stood to stretch." He sat again, watching as she walked off. Her bag seemed heavy on her sagging shoulders, weighing her down more than the looming feeling obvious around her.

As the bus drove past,he stared out the window and down at her. A strong wind blew, sending the girl's hood flying. She gasped, reaching for it but not quite quick enough. Naruto's own eyes grew wide at the sight of her face.

Her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that still rolled. She seemed to cuss and pull it over her head again, stray hairs flying out. Turning a corner, Sasuna was out of view, and the bus continued it's scenic route down town.

Naruto couldn't get her depressed face from his mind. Sasuna seemed so hard, and stern, he never even imagined seeing her tear up. He had only spent an hour or two with her, and he knew she wasn't a cry baby.

Deciding not to mingle with other people's affairs, he got off at the next stop, walking down the street towards his apartment building. he whistled a tune, passing by the usual over-flowing dumpsters and inching his way up the same rickety stairs. He quickly unlocked his his door and stepped in, making sure to lock it behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief, flinging his bag to the side and lazing on his couch. he heard a small squeak then a purr as his pet fox leapt to his lap. Now, Naruto wasn't rich, nor was he one to own exotic pets in the big city, but when his neighbors were evicted, they had left the poor little thing alone. Being a sucker for fuzzy cute things with big eyes, the small orange beast soon became his best friend.

"Kurama," he muttered to his pet, petting it's luscious fur as it snuggled into his baggy school sweater. "This new school... I hate it like I hate every other school." The animal rolled onto it's back, letting Naruto tickle it's belly. "But I'm out of cash and out of options." He sighed, leaning back on his sofa, staring at the ceiling. "Why did mom and dad have to leave?"

Sensing the oncoming sadness, Kurama's fur bristled, as it leapt to the floor with a hiss. Naruto sniffled, clenching his teeth as rage replaced his depression. "This world sucks." He let his body plop down and sink into the couch, pulling out his phone, the screen illuminating immediately with four notifications.

 **Hinata** : "Naruto! What happened? Are you okay?"

 **Hinata** : "Answer me, Naruto!"

 **Hinata** : "Naruto..."

 **Hinata** : "If Sasuna did anything to you I swear..."

Naruto sighed, quickly typing a reply before his friend got rash.

 **Naruto** : "She did nothing, Hinata."

Not even able to set his phone down for a second, there was another buzz.

 **Hinata** : "Good."

 **Naruto** : "Why are you so worried about her?"

 **Hinata** : "Oh, nothing. She's just mean."

 **Naruto** : "Maybe."

 **Hinata** : "What do you mean 'maybe'? You heard what she said back there in the cafeteria!"

Naruto was quiet, staring at the screen, Hinata's words replaced with Sasuna's crying face.

 **Hinata** : "Naruto!?"

 **Hinata** : "I see you're there!"

 **Naruto** : "Gtg, bye Hinata."

Naruto shut off his phone for good, plugging it in and setting it down on the coffee table, trudging to his bedroom where he quickly stripped and plopped into his bed, wrapping himself tight in the sheets, falling asleep almost instantly. As his breaths steadied, Kurama bounded up and curled besides him, purring softly.

Meanwhile, Sasuna stared out the window at the night sky, her face fresh and clean, as if she never shed a tear a day in her life.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She never got texts unless...

She jumped up, pulling her phone out quickly, a smile on her face.

 **Itachi** : "How was school, little sister?"

 **Sasuna** : "Annoying, as always."

 **Sasuna** : "There was this annoying boy who tried flirting with me."

"Is that so?" A voice beamed from the girl's bedroom doorway, causing her to jump and look up. There, stood her brother, his phone in his hands and a grin illuminating his usually serious face.

"B-brother!" Running over, Sasuna wrapped her arms around him, letting herself melt in his grasp. "You're home early! I thought you weren't coming until later..."

"I changed my mind." He cooed, threading his hands through her hair. "Plus, I missed my little sister!"He then ruffled her lengthy locks, earning a grunt of distaste from his sibling.

"I did all my homework!" She piped, letting him lead her down the stairs into the kitchen, where she was told to sit at the table. Itachi continued walking, opening the fridge and pulling out a large, green melon.

Sasuna watched it, her eyes filled with longing. "Since when did you have money to even think of buying that!?" She asked, nearly falling from her seat as her stomach grumbled loudly, watching her brother slice the juicy fruit.

Itachi poked her forehead, his signature sign of affection, placing a few slices in front of her. He didn't answer her question, but she was okay with that.


	5. Chapter 5 - Too Late

Chapter 5

Itachi wasn't up yet. Now that may not sound too significant, but on a Wednesday morning with ten minutes until school started, for Sasuna Uchiha, that was a major problem.

"Itachi!" She screamed from her room, struggling to pull up her skirt while simultaneously shoving on a sock. Once fully dressed she sprinted out of the room, down the steps, and into the kitchen. "Itachi!" She called. Still getting no response she rushed back upstairs, an unsettling feeling churning in the pit of her stomach.

"Itachi!"

"What!?" An angered voice called from behind her older brother's door.

"Late!" She called, swinging her bookbag off her shoulder and shoving papers inside. "Late, late, late! I'm late!" She called, her voice cracking a few times under the pressure.

"What time is it!" He called back from his room, the stress starting to get to him as well.

"It's 10:30!" Silence. "School started two hours ago!" More silence. "Itachi hurry the hell up!"

Stomping up the steps, Sasuna slammed open her brother's door, rage evident on her face. Her cheeks flushed and her teeth grinding out of pure anger. If something didn't happen soon the closest wall most likely would have a fist shaped hole in it.

Itachi was on his knees, frantically searching for something. He was currently bent under the bed, eyes peeled, hands scrambling in front of him.

"Itachi! What are you doing!?"

"The car keys!" He shrieked. "I lost the car keys!"

"You lost the car keys?"

"I lost the car keys!"

"But you never lose anything!" Growing worried as well, Sasuna dashed in, throwing dirty laundry left and right, digging through jean pockets and over-turning cushions. "Itachi how could you lose something?"

"I don't know!" He threw his hands in the air in defeat and sat on his bed, halting the search for the moment, and sliding his hands down his face. "I don't know... I don't feel right today." With a groan he flopped back and watched the cream ceiling.

"Are you sick?" Sasuna asked, still keeping watch for the keys but eventually taking a seat by her brother. "Did you get enough sleep? Itachi, you work too hard!"

Itachi was silent for a moment, but before he could respond the sound of ringing could be heard in the background. Sitting up Itachi looked to his nightstand, his cell phone vibrating and emitting the cursed sound. "Hm?" He picked it up and pressed speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Uchiha!" A voice sounded angrily on the other side. Both raven-haired siblings cringed at the tone. "Why is your sister not at school today?"

Itachi took a deep breath before attempting to formulate a response, "I am sorry, Mr. Umino." He let out a long sigh, "We woke up late and I couldn't find the car keys. This is all my fault. I could still drop her off if-"

"No more excuses!" The agitated teacher interrupted, "The 'late' thing with your sibling has gotten on my last straw! You are to come to school the instant you _find_ your _car keys_ and head straight to the principal's office!"

"Look, sir, I promise it won't happen again just give her another chance-" A click and a long buzz signaled Iruka had already hung up and left the two to their own demises. "Sasuna?"

"Yes Itachi?" Sasuna mumbled, rubbing her arm awkwardly. Something told her she wasn't going to like this.

"I'm calling a taxi." He stood and walked from the room, letting Sasuna follow him out, both fuming beneath the surface. Plopping down on the couch, the girl waited for her brother to make the call.

 _What do they want to talk about?_ She thought. Having never really met the principal, she didn't know how things would go. Wes she hot-headed? Understanding? Did she care about being late as much as Iruka did? If she was the latter, Sasuna was definitely screwed.

"Alright thanks." Itachi hung up and motioned for the girl to get up. The two walked out into the driveway, standing in the sun-lit space, squinting at the road ahead. "Sasuna? You know I love you and I work hard to keep you. Sorry I lost the keys, I haven't been myself lately. I should also probably tell you I-"

"Nah it's fine! Everyone loses stuff." The girl said, smiling slightly and patting him on the back. She had her anger focussed elsewhere at the moment.

"No, when you asked my if I was feeling the way I was because of work." Sasuna was suddenly interested, looking up with a shocked look. When Itachi had feelings he normally kept them to himself, this was getting interesting. "I... work has been _different_ to say the least. I have two jobs for a reason, you know. If I loose one I don't know what will happen. Will I loose you? Will we loose the house? W-will I-"

Sasuna didn't know what to say. "Hey... let's not, okay? Save your strength for the battle ahead." The sound of a horn threw the two off, Sasuna nearly losing her balance. Both looked up at the driver with utmost distaste, their glares boring through the glass and scaring the driver senseless.

"Uh... sorry!" He apologized, unlocking the doors quickly. "I didn't know if you heard me or not..."

Sasuna and Itachi hopped into the vehicle, Itachi placing a twenty in the man's shaking hands and only speaking one word: "drive."

Before long the yellow car had pulled up at the Konoha High School curb and the two got out of the car. Not expecting a tip and fearing for his life, the taxi driver stomped on the gas, flying full speed from the carpool lane and out into the bustling traffic.

"I haven't been here in a while." Itachi muttered, Letting his sister drag him onto campus. He looked about with curious eyes, trying to find what was new. He had dropped out of his last year of highschool to take care of Sasuna. He still wonders if that was the right thing to do, but he hoped it was. He didn't tell her, but she never really asked, so he kept quiet.

Several other students that were scattered about the hall looked up to see a Sasuna, her face burning beet red, and a taller figure that looked almost exactly like her, being dragged behind, his face serious.

Naruto, realizing that all his friends had their attention elsewhere, followed their gazes. A girl, average in height, was stomping down the center of the corridor. Her long hair appeared to be unbrushed but was quite the opposite of hideous. Compared to the mangled mess that made up his own locks in the morning, this girl's hair was sleek and dark.

A man, about a head taller, was being dragged along behind. He seemed only a few years older than everyone else, but he already had a 'parent' type aura floating about him. It made several of the students tense while others felt more comfortable.

Naruto was one of the kids who tensed. Who was that man and why was Sasuna dragging that man, that should be in college right now, behind her? "Who is that dude?" He asked Shino, who seemed a little mesmerized. He was brought back by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"That, my friend, is Sasuna's older brother."

Kiba took this as a chance to tone in, "The hot babe everyone is trying to get their hands on? She has rich-ass parents, and I think her brother inherited the wealth."

"Yeah," Naruto whispered, watching her long hair sway with her hips, the image of her sobbing at the bus stop running through his head. "I r-remember that rumor."

Kiba sighed, "But her grades kind of stink. They probably suck even more since she missed the test this morning." He went off the topic of Itachi for a moment to blab about grades, as always.

Shino lightly punched his friend in the arm. Next to Kiba stood Hinata, her face basically a tomato on fire, and a small trickle of blood dripping from her nose.

"Hey, Hinata." The boy inquired, snapping his fingers in front of her face a few times to get her attention. "You alright?"

She girl wiped her nose with her sleeve and gave a big smile. "Yep!"

Naruto was snapped back to reality as well when the raven-haired female disappeared around the corner. "What are you guys talking about?"

Kiba stared up at his friend. "Sasuna Uchiha and her sucky grades?"

"Kiba why is it always you and grades!" Hinata burst in, giggling a little. "There is more to a woman than whether she got a A+ on her test or not!"

Shino raised a finger to the air, a smirk on his face, his eyes hidden under his sunglasses, "But it does matter if that girl got an A+ or a F on her last test."

"What does that even mean?" Naruto inquired, not quite understanding.

"You see, Ms. Uchiha over there, didn't take the test this morning."

Naruto nearly choked on his own breath. The test wasn't that big but Iruka said it was a 'make it or break it' kind of situation for the 'fencers'. And it sounds a lot like this Sasuna was already falling on the wrong side of that fence.

Meanwhile, the brunette was seated by her brother in a small office. Someone sat in a large, black swivel chair, their back currently to them. "Excuse me?" Sasuna inquired, but her brother shushed her. He seemed a little tense.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" A woman with blonde hair, tied down in two low pigtails, spun around and rested her elbows upon her desk. Her brown eyes stared intensely at the two. If she glared any harder, Sasuna was sure her head would explode along with her brother's. "How many times has it been now? Three, four? Thirteen!? Oh I've _lost count_." Sarcasm dripped menacingly from her lips. "And your grades? Don't even get me started."

Sasuna sunk deeper into her small wooden seat, tempted to reach out and grab Itachi for support but not wanting to appear as a wuss.

"Oh! Itachi! You're here!" The woman 'smiled' in some sense at the man. "I am surprised your sister didn't take after you!" Sasuna cocked her head, brows furrowed. What was she talking about?

"Let's not talk about this _now_ , Tsunade." Itachi grumbled, trying to hide the menace in his voice. Of course he hid it all too well and the woman couldn't take a hint.

"You see," ignoring Itachi's commentary, she leaned in closer, causing Sasuna to flinch. "Your brother had the top grades in the class! He was sure to get a scholarship!" Itachi's face began to redden slightly, but not out of embarrassment. "Of course, that was until he decided to... _drop out_."

Sasuna sucked in a large breath and puffed out her cheeks. She had guessed Itachi had dropped out for her but she didn't know that he already had so much going for him! A scholarship was a big deal, and from what this Tsunade lady was saying, he could have gone to an Ivy League if he wanted to!

"So," Itachi etched in, trying to cut the topic short, "Why did you call us here?"

Tsunade finally relaxed back in her seat, letting both of her victims do the same. "Well, judging by the fact that Sasuna is always late and her grades aren't the best, but of course decent, I immediately thought it had something to do with home. Anything stressful going on at home?"

Sasuna immediately stiffened, letting her fear gain control. Her hand whipped out and gripped Itachi's arm tightly, a slight cold sweat forming on her brow. "I-I... I d-don't..." The girl tried responding but her words were lost the instant they hit her lips. "I-I-Itachi?" She stuttered out, shaking him slightly.

He gulped, "Yeah...there has been some _stuff_ at home." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "But I have it all under control ma'am. No need to worry." He cracked a small smile that hid the chilling intent to kill lingering behind his eyes.

Tsunade looked at Sasuna than Itachi and back again. "I would say otherwise." She stood up and walked over to Sasuna, "Itachi, I have an arrangement to make with your precious Sasuna."

Itachi didn't like the sound of it but nodded anyways.

"I won't mind if Sasuna is late again if she takes up my offer." Both Sasuna and itachi grew wide eyed. If she was willing to give up something so significant, it must be a big deal. "If Sasuna can have a tutor, who will also work as kind of a 'guidance counselor', I won't mind her tardiness."

Itachi grew rigid. "I don't thi-"

"Oh," Tsunade walked around Sasuna's seat and bent down to stare Itachi in the eye, her beady pupils growing daringly close to his, "I didn't think the decision was yous to make." She hissed between gritted teeth, pointing a bony finger at the girl beside him. "It's hers."

All eyes were fixated on Sasuna, who was sweating profusely under the pressure. "Uh-um." She looked from Itachi to the principal, and then to Itachi.

 _Itachi doesn't want me to,_ She thought, but upon looking at the principal her decision was made. "I-I'll do it."

Itachi's face instantly sunk while the blonde woman's was illuminated with a bright smile. "Good!" She said, patting the girl on the head. "Since all your major tests were missed for today, I am sending you back home as a small suspension for your fifteen or so absences! I hope you have a lovely rest of your day!" She sat back down and waved to them as they exited the room. Her menacing grin lingering as the door shut.

Itachi walked slightly ahead of his timid sibling. "Itachi can we just ta-"

"No!" He shouted, turning around and taking a firm grip of her wrist. The students lining the hall all turned to face the commotion. Naruto and his gang emerged from their corner to get a closer look. "No! The answer is no! I can't talk to you anymore Sasuna! I can't!"

Sasuna didn't understand, "Well why not?" She shouted back with surprising force. "Why can't you talk to me anymore, I'm your sister, God damn it!"

Itachi didn't release his sibling's wrist but rather tightened it. "I can't because I can't, okay?" His fist clenched at his side as the pressure began to build inside of him.

"Itachi you're holding back! Tell me the truth! Tell me ple-"

"I lost my job!"

Everything was silent. The hall, the staring crowd, Sasuna. Everything, even the building seemed to silence itself at the viciousness of his outburst.

"I lost my job! Both! I lost both! That is why I was home early! Happy? Are you happy now! Jesus Christ!"

Sasuna struggled to get free of her brother's grasp. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. "Let go Itachi!" She shrieked between sobs. "You're hurting me, stop it!"

Itachi froze. He quickly released his sister, dropping his arms limply to his sides. The anger was erased from his face and replaced with the look of regret and guilt, "Sasuna I lost my temper. I meant to tell you at some point I just..."

"Just call the taxi." She murmured, brushing past him, heading for the exit.

"Sasuna..."

"Call the damn taxi." She demanded, slamming open the double doors and exiting the school. Itachi followed quickly, not wanting to stay any longer.

It was going to be one long, awkward ride home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tutor?

Chapter 6

Sasuna lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling with puffy eyes. Wednesday had been the worst day of her life, and today, Thursday, hadn't been any better. The girl had decided to skip school, staying in her room all day long, while her brother did whatever the heck he did when unemployed downstairs in the kitchen.

Itachi hadn't offered her breakfast, lunch, or dinner, which was unusual despite the girl not being hungry, though the obvious sound of glassware could be heard from the other side of Sasuna's door. She had never seen Itachi drunk, much less heard him drunk, but if she had gotten close to, it would have been last night.

Sighing, the girl rolled to her side, her ears acute, her mind searching for that same clinking of glass she had heard earlier. But all was quiet. Burying her face into her pillow, Sasuna ran through the occurrences of Wednesday over and over again. She felt so stupid. She was stupid, her grades rectified that.

Squirming out of habit, the girl let out an agitated groan. "I hate school." She stated loud and clear. Without warning, there was a small buzz from her nightstand. Turning over, she stared at the illuminated screen of her cell phone. Getting from her bed grudgingly, she walked over and picked it up, reading the several notifications.

 **Itachi** : Heeeeeeeeeey lil sis

 **Itachi** : Sasuna I know you are there

 **Itachi** : I heard your footsteps

 **Itachi** : r u still ticked abt yesterday afternoon? Don't be that way, come on.

Sasuna cringed, typing a reply quickly. She wanted this to be as short and painless as possible.

 **Sasuna** : Please Itachi.

 **Sasuna** : I love you Itachi. You are my one and only brother. The only person who cares about me. The only person who would get angry for loosing a job they obviously hated XD. Promise me you won't ever keep secrets like that again? I love you too much.

There was a long silence, three dots in the bottom left corner of the screen signifying he was typing. Getting antsy, Sasuna set down her device, taking a small sip of water only to be interrupted by that much awaited buzz. Picking up her phone, her eyes sped through the first line, her mouth stiffening as she got to the end.

 **Itachi** : Sasuna. I won't lie or hide things again, I promise. Come downstairs.

Deciding it was time to face her problems head on, the girl prepared herself for a good talking to. Maybe a long lecture or just a few stern words. Would he slap her? No, he would never do that. Nodding, finally feeling ready, Sasuna opened her door. Shaking slightly in anticipation, she began to meander down the hall, peering into his brother's room, which was colored a light shade of pink from the setting sun.

Heading down the stairs, each step seemed louder than it really was, the girl's heart beating rapidly in her chest. Turning into the kitchen, the girl nearly burst into tears just looking at her brother. She thought she was ready, but she wasn't. "I'm sorry Itachi!" She sobbed, her cries loud, like a toddler who just dropped their ice cream cone on the floor.

Itachi smirked, getting up from his seated spot at the kitchen table an wrapping his arms tight around her. This would have been a heartfelt moment if Itachi couldn't feel the girl's snot rubbing from her nose onto his shirt. As Sasuna finally calmed down, he managed to pry her off and assess the damage his shirt had undergone.

"It's fine Sasuna. Don't worry, that isn't why I called you down here." Looking up with slight confusion, Sasuna took the seat her brother had offered, keeping the same odd glance glued to her sibling as he sat across from her. "The principal called today to 'congratulate' you once more for 'doing the right thing'. She said that this coming Saturday, you are to meet up with the tutor at... eight in the morning. In front of the school."

Sasuna wiped her nose with her sleeve, the disgusting gesture making Itachi cringe. "Are you mad at how stupid your little sister is?" She mumbled, swinging her legs in and out, letting the soul of her shoe scrape against the wood floor.

"No way! I mean, you've gotta admit, you _are_ stupid." Looking up, Sasuna saw the smile on her brother's face and relaxed. "I'm kidding! Don't give me that look. I was angry then but I realize now that I just overreacted. Am I forgiven?" Sasuna nodded. "Good, because I wasn't going to eat the rest of that watermelon by myself."

Hearing the word 'watermelon' Sasuna's stomach let out an audible _gurgle_. The two broke out into a laughing frenzy, once again their small two-person family brought back into one confusing piece.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were texting each other, their fingers typing a mile a minute. It was all focused around something that happened in that day Literature.

Thursday Literature, Naruto's most despised class. he hated reading and all the questions that had to go with it. His teacher didn't make it any better. Naruto had only been at school for around a week and this silver-haired man seemed to put his name on the 'bad' list from just eyeing him. He also couldn't cheat off of Kiba's papers in this class. Kakashi-sensei, as the students called him, had the ability to see things, even when his head was turned the other way. Well, that was how it seemed.

Anyways, Naruto had been minding his own business for once, and sat waiting for Kakashi to enter. The bell was going to ring and class was going to start at any minute, he was just a little surprised to see the teacher wasn't there yet. About to break the first school rule and use his phone, he was stopped by the slamming of a door. Everyone's eyes shot to the front of the room, where Kakashi stormed in, mumbling several curses under his breath.

"Stupid Yui. Why did she have to send that? Out of all the days! 'Kakashi I'm breaking up with you'. Ugh! She's so annoying!" Naruto rolled his eyes, one of the many students who did the same. However, he was the only one who said something.

"No offense Kakashi-sensei, but nobody wants to hear about your trash-of-a-love-life!" Naruto blurted, gaining a few snickers around the room. Unlike Iruka-sensei, Kakashi didn't stand down when a fight was presented to him. Especially if he was in a bad mood, you wouldn't get out of that class alive.

"At least I _have_ a love-life, Uzumaki." Now the class was like a hoard of baboons. Everyone shouting at once, Shino leaning in silently from the side, a silly grin plastered on his face.

" _Roasted!_ " He whispered in Naruto's ear, which was burning red with embarrassment; on the other side of the humiliated boy sat Kiba, who was trying hard not to laugh. If Hinata had been there she would have laughed so hard she'd be crying, but unfortunately she was in Advanced Chemistry at the time and couldn't catch the glorified moment in person. Though she would surely hear about it later.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi silenced the class. "Also, Naruto, speaking of failing... ahem, see me after class." Now that the roasts were dealt and everyone had a good laugh, the rest of the class time was spent taking notes and reading Shakespeare. Naruto was upset and moody for the next boring thirty minutes.

The bell finally ringing, everyone stood with a relieved sigh. Though Kakashi had his moments, his classes were boring for the most part. Everyone saying their 'thank-you' and 'good-byes', Naruto was soon the last student in the room. "You summoned, sensei?" He muttered under his breath, lazily taking a seat across from his teacher, leaning back.

"Ah, yes. Naruto. Do you have anything to do this Saterday?"

Finding this an unusual question, Naruto answered 'no' which was the truth. "Why?" he asked, unsure where this was going.

Kakashi pulled out a paper, sliding it across the smooth desk surface into the blonde's hands. "Well, this Saterday, you are to tutor someone. Ah, and for the rest of the Saterdays this year."

Naruto was dumbfounded. He sat there, still, nearly petrified, at the information presented to him. "Um, sir. Not to be rude but, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Do you not have the time?" kakashi asked, opening up a small planner. "She also has Wednesdays free if that works. Maybe Tuesday."

"No, sir, that's not what I meant." Kakashi looked up with confusion.

"Then what do you mean?"

Naruto stood up swiftly, slamming both opens palms onto the desk. "Look at me! I'm not tutor material!"

"Your grades say otherwise." Kakashi retorted, becoming serious. "And take a seat. I didn't invite you here to be a reckless juvenile."

Naruto sat down, resisting a disgraceful 'damn you, Kiba'. The only reasons his grades were so high was because he was rolling every single answer he got from Kiba's homework. He now regretted this and promised himself never to do it again.

"But... tutoring?" The boy whined, facing his head towards the ceiling, examining the shadows the leaves made on the cream paint.

"Yes, tutoring." Kakashi reassured. "This Saturday, eight in the morning, here at school. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Naruto stood, Swinging his backpack over one shoulder, slumping slightly and heading towards the door.

"Oh! Also!" Naruto froze at the door, hand of the knob, turning to face his teacher once more.

"What, sensei?" He asked in a monotone voice, just wanting to go home.

"Be. Nice." The order nearly sent shivers down his spine. It was so stern and sour it seemed if he didn't obey Kakashi's orders, he would be beheaded. Shaking it off, Naruto nodded silently and walked from the room.

Arriving home, Naruto didn't waste a moment before frantically texting Hinata all the details.

 **Hinata** : Who could it be?

 **Naruto:** I don't know, Kakashi-sensei didn't say. He just said "SaTerDay 8 AM Be. NiCe!"

Naruto chuckled at his own joke, jumping slightly as Kurama unexpectedly leapt from the floor into his lap, purring gently, snuggling into Naruto's sweater. "What a good little fox." The boy cooed, petting the soft creature.

 **Hinata** : Lololol

 **Hianta** : Well I have homework. Tell me all about this girl when you meet her.

 **Hinata** : And don't forget to be nice! XD

Naruto giggled, turning off his phone and placing it on the coffee table. He sighed, leaning back into the couch cushion with a smile, letting his pet fox rest on his chest, it's tiny heart beat racing much faster than his own. Growing tired, Naruto decided to just sleep on the couch. It's not like anyone would care, besides, Kurama was already comfortable. Grabbing a blanket from the nearest chair, he got into a good resting possition, before drifting into a heavy sleep.


End file.
